


Christmas 2015

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone really wants Stiles home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/149982208515/christmas-2015)!

Alright so it’s 2015 right, and the pack will have just finished up their first semester of sophomore year in college. Stiles hadn’t planned to go all the way across the country, but one does not simply turn down a full ride from Brown do they? So he’s there and has been planning his four day car trip back home for weeks now. His meticulously drawn plans, however, don’t account for spinning out on some black ice the day before he’s set to head out. Somehow he makes it out of the crash with only a minor concussion, but poor Roscoe doesn’t fair so well and the repairs won’t be done on time.

Anyone who’s traveled knows that a plane ticket for Christmas this late in the game is far too rich for the Stilinski blood, so the Sheriff and Stiles resign themselves to getting Stiles home some time after new years and he’ll spend Christmas with his grandma in New Jersey. As he packs up his belongings for the break Stiles worries about having to spend the holiday with his homophobic relative and Skypes Lydia and Scott just to say ‘hi’ and whine some more about having to wait even longer to see them again.

The next day, an email from an address he doesn’t recognize shows up in his inbox with a ticket confirmation for the day after next. All the email says is, “You deserve to be home for Christmas. See you soon.” Assuming the pack had taken it upon themselves to buy him a ticket, Stiles buys them all really nice Christmas presents in return, tells his Dad he’ll be be home after all, very regretfully tells his grandma he won’t be with her for the holiday ‘but thank you so much for the offer,’ and hops on the long flight home.

Now his anonymous ticket donors did a very generous thing in buying this last minute red-eye for him, but they could only do so much and he ends up smashed in the back in between a woman and her screaming baby and a smelly and snoring middle aged man. Failing to focus on his book and incapable of blocking out the crying with his crappy earbuds, Stiles purchases some earplugs from the flight attendant and goes to sleep. He wakes, groggy and confused, by the jolt of landing and waits impatiently to finally get the chance to enter the aisle and collect his carry on.

Stiles strolls through the airport, taking the time to appreciate the warmth and fully wake up before he greets his dad at baggage claim. As he descends the escalator a strange feeling pricks at his skin that he can’t quite place until he’s halfway down and looks up at the crowd of waiting loved ones. Standing there a midst swarms of strangers is Derek, still slightly scruffy and clad in his traditional leather. Stiles wants to charge down the rest of the stairs but his path is blocked and he settled for bursting out of his skin as his eyes remain locked with Derek’s.

Ages seem to pass before he finally reaches stationary ground, but when he gets there he can’t seem to move his feet forward. They look each other over for many moments, before a traveler nudges him from behind and Stiles remembers he’s blocked the way and Derek chuckles as he trips towards him in surprise.

“Hi.” Derek says when he’s finally in earshot.

“You bought my ticket.” Stiles says, slightly dazed.

“I bought your ticket.” Derek confirms.

“I-I didn’t get you a present.” Stiles returns awkwardly and Derek chuckles again. Stiles’s stomach somersaults at the sight of his smile and warmth of his happiness.

“I didn’t bring you home so you could give me a present.”

Derek brought me home, Stiles thinks. Derek bought a ticket for me just so I could be home for Christmas. And he’s here, waiting for me, waiting to see me.

Stiles steps forward hesitantly, dragging his luggage absently behind him, until he’s directly in front of Derek. They’d been the same height years ago, but Stiles feels equal now, finally having caught up to him on some nebulous scale only he understands. They finally match each other and he can feel it in the air between them as he leans forward to press his lips to Derek’s, gently cupping his cheek in his hand. Derek’s reaches up and takes his hand as they separate minutely, foreheads resting together

“Welcome home.” Derek breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
